The existing dryer mainly comprises two following ways:
The first one is an air vented dryer, its working principle is as follows: the dryer draws air from the surrounding area, heats the air by using the heating wire, then the heated high-temperature dry air is blown into the outer drum, and the moisture of the clothes therein is vaporized. The vaporized moisture is mixed into the air and the air becomes hot moist air. The hot moist air is exhausted from the outer drum eventually to realizing the purposes of drying the clothes. However, since the exhaust air contains a large amount of waste heat in the above manner, it cannot be recycled, resulting in large energy consumption and low efficiency.
The second one is a heat pump dryer, its working principles is as follows: the outer drum is connected with both end of the drying air duct to form an circulating air pathway. The air stream in the drying air duct is heated by the condenser of the heat pump system and becomes hot dry air, and then is introduced into the outer drum. The hot dry air introduced into the outer drum gasifies the moisture of the clothes therein. The gasified moisture is mixed into the air and the air becomes hot moist air, and then the hot moist air is exhausted from the outer drum and introduced into the drying air duct. The moisture is condensed from the hot moist air introduced into the drying air duct by the evaporator, and then the hot moist air becomes the low-temperature dry air. Then the low-temperature dry air flows through the evaporator again to complete the circulation of air stream. Through the continuous operation of the dryer to generate the above circulating air flow, the purpose of drying the clothes is eventually achieved.
Although the heat pump dryer can recycle the waste heat of the air exhausted from the outer drum and reduce the energy consumption, the dehumidification speed is slower than that of the vented dryer since the moisture is completely condensed by the evaporator because the air within it is always in a closed circulation state. Therefore, how to combine the heat pump dryer and the vented dryer to obtain a vented heat pump dryer has become a issue that needs to be addressed urgently. The vented heat pump dryer can recycle the exhaust air, has a lower energy consumption and higher drying efficiency, and higher clothes cleanliness after drying.
In view of this, the present disclosure is proposed.